1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices and, in particular, to asymmetrical devices for treating a target site within the body, such as a vascular abnormality.
2) Description of Related Art
A wide variety of intracardiac prosthetic devices are used in various medical procedures. For example, certain intravascular devices, such as catheters and guide wires, are generally used to deliver fluids or other medical devices to specific locations within the vascular system of a patient, such as a selective coronary artery. Other devices are used in treating specific conditions, such as devices used in removing vascular occlusions or for treating septal defects and the like. For example, devices have been developed for treating abnormalities, such as an Atrial Septal Defect (ASD), a Ventricular Septal Defect (VSD), a Patent Ductus Arteriosus (PDA), a Patent Foramen Ovale (PFO), as well as conditions that result from previous medical procedures such as Para-Valvular Leaks (PVL) following surgical valve repair or replacement.
However, the ability of these devices to treat particular areas of the vasculature or for particular patients may be limited. In particular, conventional devices are typically symmetrical in geometry and material properties, which may be disadvantageous for treating particular target sites. For example, it has been theorized that excessive clamping force in the area of the Bundle of HIS when treating a ventricular septal defect may increase the risk of heart block. In addition, conventional devices that are positioned in the heart may interfere with heart valve function or abrade heart tissue. Moreover, symmetrical devices may provide inadequate fixation or positioning within particular sites to be treated and may limit the effectiveness of the device.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a reliable medical device that is both easy to deploy through a catheter and that can be accurately placed in a target site. It would also be desirable to provide a low-profile recoverable device for deployment in a target site. Moreover, there is also a need for a medical device that may be effectively fixated within a target site while reducing the incidence of complications resulting from being fixated therein.